


I Could Sell You An Idea If I Tried

by trevania



Series: AELDWS Competition [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Digital Epistolary, Innuendo, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevania/pseuds/trevania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 9pm, there is wine, and a sales pitch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Sell You An Idea If I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS - Week Three Entry
> 
> No Beta. I might possibly extend this in the future. Maybe.

Making this dating profile seemed like a complete waste of time during the day. There was nothing but perverted old men looking for daddy / son experiences or the closeted men whose pictures were very obviously cropped to remove their families, skipping any sort of pleasantries or form of decent conversation and jumping right to asking him if he wanted to meet them at a local hotel. Yes, making this dating profile was a very bad idea, until this moment.

_Eames: Do you ever just feel like you’re wasting your good years?_

_Arthur: I feel like we’re too young to have to know what we want to do for the rest of our lives right now. Why can’t I work part time and spend the rest of my time reading or traveling. I’m still young._

_Arthur: I should be able to stay up on late nights without worrying about being late for work in the morn_

_Arthur: morning*_

_Eames: Exactly. I’ve been attempting to take time off work to just figure some things out. The urge to just up and leave sometimes is too overpowering to say the very least_

_Arthur: I know the feeling._

_Arthur: What do you do, if you don’t mind sharing?_

_Eames: I don’t mind. The intention of these kinds of sites is_

_Eames: to get to know people better_

_Eames: I’m in sale_

_Eames: yes, I am that annoying person that tries to persuade you to buy something, but I promise I’m not as annoying as most._

_Eames: I do tend to keep people on my line lot longer than my co-workers_

_Arthur: And how do you manage to do that? Just that good, huh?_

_Eames: Of course I am love_

_Eames: but, it’s really just the accent. drives american women crazy_

Arthur reached for his glass of wine from the night stand and re-read Eames’ last two responses. There were so many directions this conversation could go in. He felt himself warming and it wasn’t the alcohol.

_Arthur: I’d like to hear your voice someday._

Eames starts to type and stops. Arthur raises an eyebrow and sips his wine, waiting for the other man to reply.

_Eames: If we’re being frank, I’d love to hear your voice as well. Preferably from underneath me and filled with anticipation_

_Arthur: And what makes you think that I would be underneath you?_

There’s a bit of a pause before…

_Eames: I never said I would top_

Arthur practically beams at the screen.

_Eames: One should always be willing to experiment in the bedroom, don’t you agree?_

Yes, this truly wasn’t a bad idea after all he thought.

_Arthur: Up for some experiments tonight Mr. Eames?_


End file.
